Fabula Secunda
by AngelicSpring
Summary: and FascinatingRhythm. The story behind has been opened revealing a collection of thirty-nine one-shots and drabbles using the thirty-nine clues. Katherine's Mercury, Reagan's Quartz, Sinead's Silver, Hamilton's Water. Open... if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own The 39 Clues and anything connected to it. **

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce and AngelicSpring.**

**Fabula Secunda is a Latin phrase which means **_**'The Story Behind'**_**. It is a collection of one-shots and drabbles, using the 39 clues to show how they affected the lives of the people involved with the clues. **

**Let us begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**HONEY (noun):** a sweet food made by bees using nectar from flowers.

**Branch Clue:** Janus

_/Because honey is sweet, but the fact remains that it would not be made without hard work./ _

**When they first met, she was unusually quiet.**

A five-year-old blonde fidgets with her fingers timidly, sitting under the same tree where he could have a clear view of her from the playground. He walked up to her, not stirring any response. He greeted her, expecting a vain reply. Days flew by turning into weeks, weaving themselves into months, resulting into intricate years. He tried valiantly to squeeze a conversation out of her. Nothing. He didn't give up; it wasn't in his nature. He teasingly accused her of being mute.

She still didn't say anything.

**When they went to school, she opened up a little. **

She walked up to the platform and from where he was sitting, he could see how her legs wobbled in utter nervousness. She tugged at her pigtails, standing just beside their first grade teacher. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have it closed again as she eyed the expectant faces of her new classmates. She bit her lip, her eyes dropping to the floor, face turning a bright shade of red. The next thing she heard was the deafening laughter, her teacher hopelessly trying to put her class to order. Tears formed themselves, ready to cascade down her cheeks, when beside her she felt his presence. She looked up.

And that's when he sang.

**When they became friends, she changed, just like he did. **

Now he knew her story. How her parents left her behind to care for her younger sister to go to a place called heaven. How she didn't get to celebrate her birthdays with cake and presents. How she kept quiet so that nobody would know, so that nobody would look at her with pity. He didn't. How could he when he cared more than anybody? He told her everything, too. He told her how his life moves so fast, it's like a movie. How his father would teach him songs and play them with his guitar. How his mother would bring him lots of souvenirs from all her trips around the world because she can't be there whenever he needs her. His seven-year-old face held all the innocence, not bothering to feel hurt.

That's how she knew they needed each other.

**When he told her he has to leave, she didn't say anything. **

That's probably better. He didn't know what to say either. He glanced up at her tilted face, gazing at something above her. He followed the direction of her wise, gray eyes. He was met with a rather odd sight. A beehive bulging strangely.

"That's probably filled with lotsa honey, huh," he murmured absently, still wondering what is so fascinating about a beehive.

She nods her head, strands of her blonde hair falling to cover her face. "Honey is cool, isn't it? It's sweet and it doesn't expire. It comes from the hard work of bees."

He makes a sound of agreement.

"When you come back, make sure you still have the honey," she said, her lips curling upwards into the smile he learned to love.

He nods without understanding what she meant.

**When they met again, fate was against them. **

He looked at her serene face. He held her pale, freezing hand. He held it to his lips, hoping that the warmth would cause her to wake.

"I've brought the honey back," he whispered against the still, unmoving cold. Almost imperceptibly, her fingers twitched.

**ooOOoo**

_January 20, 20XX_

_To Jonah 'The Wiz' Wizard,_

_No, this is not a freaking fan mail. _

_If you're so darn smart, solve this. If you can't, don't show your freaking face to me. _

_There was an idle bee,_

_Just sitting under a tree,_

_Hoping that nobody would see,_

_And notice how fake her smile could be. _

_But then another bee,_

_Came and tried to make her happy,_

_The idle bee was scared,_

_That this new bee actually cared._

_Together they worked,_

_Together they went through things,_

_Be it flowers or thorns,_

_Honey they made. _

_She changed and was filled with glee,_

_But he had to leave._

_She knew this would come someday,_

_So she left him be. _

_Now she is writing this,_

_Maybe he would remember._

_To give her back,_

_The honey they made together. _

_-You Know Who_

_/Because friendship and love are sweet, but the fact remains that they would not be made without hard work./_

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Jonah, OC**

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Hydrogen, an Ekaterina clue, by UniversalForce**

**Be yourself because the people who mind don't matter and the people who matter don't mind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: We are simply borrowing the characters for a bit and returning them before anybody notices. That's craftiness. XD**

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce and AngelicSpring. All rights reserved. :)**

**Our gratitude to the following people for making our day and bringing smiles to our faces: **LuLuLucian444, Anonymous Person, nyannyancat, Volcanic Lily and MadrigalGryffindor3. ***smiles and hugs***

**ooOOoo**

**Hydrogen (****noun)****:** a colorless, odorless, flammable gas that combines chemically with oxygen to form water: the lightest of the known elements.

**Branch Clue:** Ekaterina

**ooOOoo**

A typical day of his typical boring life. Dan opened his Chemistry textbook, idly doodling ninja stars across the border. A certain word caught his attention: Hydrogen. A clue from the hunt.

"_Hydrogen is a concern in metallurgy as it can embrittle many metals..."_

Nowadays, most of the things in his daily life reminded him of the Clue hunt, even the simplest things like boarding the bus. His brain automatically rearranged the words, replacing them.

_Isabel Kabra is a concern to the Cahill branches as she is a ruthless killer._

Hydrogen combines with oxygen to form water.

_Isabel has an alliance with the Vespers that creates a not-so-pretty effect on the world._

Did everything have to remind him of the Hunt? Yeah, pretty much. And who said it wouldn't suck?

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Dan C., Isabel K. (mentioned)**

**Author: UniversalForce**

**Next: Silver, an Ekaterina Clue, by AngelicSpring**

**When a girl is silent, she's either over-thinking, tired of waiting, falling apart, crying inside, or all of the above.**

**Read and Review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Because we are just fan fictioners and we DO NOT own anything. **

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce (go check out her profile) and AngelicSpring.**

**Huge thanks to: **Rouma Hassit, Volcanic Lily, BeautifulLove13 and IceHeartEli. **Much Love, Peace Out! XD **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**SILVER (noun):** soft, white, lustrous transition metal, it has the highest electrical conductivity of any element and the highest thermal conductivity of any metal with the chemical symbol **Ag** and atomic number 47.

**Branch Clue:** Ekaterina

_/Silver is a __symbol for strength __because this metal withstands abuse, weathering, and even heat. Nevertheless, it can still be molded into desired forms./_

Strength. Such an odd word. Eight letters. One syllable. S-T-R-E-N-G-T-H.

**I thought we could make it. I thought we could finish the hunt with flying colors just like we always we do in every contest we join.**

I felt it... the very same feeling I get whenever we walk up on any stage, letting the applause swallow us. I felt strong, the immeasurable strength coursing through my veins like adrenaline. We give them our best smiles, not too wide to look like complete weirdos, not too thin to look like arrogant jerks. I felt that way when the three of us accepted Grace Cahill's challenge.

That's the last thing I remember – me reminiscing our moments of utter glory and praises – as the light suddenly comes rushing in and I thought it would permanently blind me. I heard bloodcurdling screams from voices I've been with ever since I could remember. Ned's... Ted's... – Was that mine? I didn't know. Everything was too painful. There was fire, pure agony. My arms felt like they were being run over a bus, my chest being submerged into a boiling pit of acid, my legs continuously sliced through with double-edged swords. How could I be so aware of the pain? For the last time, I opened my eyes, seeing my brothers crumpled on the ground. I tried to crawl towards them when suddenly huge falling debris blocked them from my view.

**I thought we could make it. I thought we could finish the hunt with flying colors just like we always we do in every contest we join.**

I chose the darkness. It was less confusing.

**ooOOoo**

Her long bridal gown trailed behind her as she treaded the red carpet slowly. Her hands shook as she nervously clutched the bouquet, a combination of yellow tulips and white roses. She saw the auburn-haired boys in front of the aisle standing next to the man she vowed forever with. Both of them waved at her, mouthing that she should probably walk faster. She smiled, resisting the urge to bite her lip so as not to make a smudge of her bright pink lip gloss.

His breath caught in his throat as he took her appearance in. He smoothed his tuxedo, keeping his hands busy to keep them from shaking. When she finally reached him, he gave her his arm to hold on to and grinned. "I love you," he whispers, stroking her face gently with his other hand. "That's why we're here," she answered, laughing softly.

The rite was simple, very predictable, until the exchanging of vows started.

Sinead started, keeping her voice from shaking.

_I, Sinead Haverford Starling, take you to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. This silver ring means so much to me because silver is a symbol of myself. Just like silver, you know how I have withstood abuse, weathering and heat in many ways unimaginable. And yet here I stand hoping that you would take me as I am a stronger silver than before ready to be molded as your friend, your wife and the mother of your children. _

As they leaned for the kiss that would transcend time, people were left silently wondering what she meant with her vows. Our bride and groom were far too bliss to care.

_/Silver is a __symbol for strength __because this metal withstands abuse, weathering, and even heat. Nevertheless, it can still be molded into desired forms./_

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Sinead S., unknown character**

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Pepper, a Madrigal clue, by UniversalForce**

**WHEN I READ CAPITALS, THERE IS A SHOUTING VOICE IN MY HEAD.**

**Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Because we are just fan fictioners and we DO NOT own anything. **

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce (go check out her profile) and AngelicSpring.**

**Huge thanks to: **booklover1209, Volcanic Lily, BeautifulLove13 and IceHeartEli. **Much Love, Peace Out! XD **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Pepper (noun):**is a flowering vine in the family Piperaceae, cultivated for its fruit, which is usually dried and used as a spice and seasoning.

**Branch Clue:** Madrigal.

People are like peppercorns.

Immature peppercorns are green. Not a very noticeable color, always in the background. You had to look hard for it. Hence, the song "It's Not Easy Bein' Green".

Fully mature peppercorns are a beautiful, rich, and dark red, impossible to miss out, the center of attention.

But the everyday peppercorns we see are black and bleak. Everything they wanted was crushed and they were too.

Ian thought that Amy was an immature green peppercorn, not easy to find, but he made the effort.

And one day, she would mature into something more beautiful then she already was: she just needed time.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Amy C., Ian K. **

**Author: UniversalForce**

**Next: Mercury, an Ekaterina clue, by AngelicSpring**

**Sometimes the only thing people see is what we did. When in fact, they should be looking at why we did it.**

**Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: You have to accept that some things will never be yours. **

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce (go check out her profile) and AngelicSpring.**

**Huge****thanks****to:**IceHeartEli, dancingamongstdaisies, booklover1209, booklover1209, Rouma Hassitt,StuckInSpace and DaughterofOceanus.**Much****Love,****Peace****Out!****XD**

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**MERCURY****(noun):** usually used in thermometers, but now it isn't used because it is highly poisonous if swallowed. It has the atomic number of 85.

**Branch****Clue:** Ekaterina

Katherine Cahill stared at her hands. What has she done? What has she done this time?

"Brilliant, Katerina! Simply brilliant!" Her portly employer smelled like whiskey, his cheeks glowing bright red. He took her hands with both of his and shook them excitedly, calling out a name she picked out for an alias. "What did you say was this called again, my dear?"

"A thermometer, sir," she replied, swallowing a sinking feeling deep in her stomach. "I got it from the Greek word 'thermos' meaning heat and 'meter' meaning to measure."

His grin widened at her statement. "So this... this ther-whatto means to measure heat! This is brilliant, Katerina! Sheer genius! This is the breakthrough of this century! And of centuries to come! Do you know what this means, my brilliant girl? We will be rich! We will be famous! Our names will be known far and wide."

Katherine's hands shook violently and she had to stuff them inside her coat pocket so that he won't notice. _No!__ Nobody __could__ know __it__ was __she __who__ made __that...__that __thing._ "I-I..." she started, her voice faltering helplessly.

"Yes?" Truth be told, he really couldn't care less about what she has to say. She knew that. In fact, he wasn't even listening. He was too busy looking at the 'thermometer', holding it so gingerly as if it could break any moment and his moment of glory would disintegrate.

Katherine almost chuckled at the thought. If only he knew, he would've held it a lot more carefully than that. He would've locked it in a vault, plastered the vault with cement and threw the whole thing out in the ocean.

"Sir," she tried again, putting as much conviction as she could in her tone and keeping her voice rock steady. "I'd rather you do not mention my name in this one."

That caught his attention. "No?" He smiled at her weirdly, like she was refusing the last drop of water in the desert. "Why not?"

Katherine bluffed it with a nonchalant shrug. "If you want the invention to be yours, then that is my only condition. Along with the sum of money we agreed upon," she added meaningfully.

The portly man guffawed, wildly shaking the thermometer in the air. Katherine blanched, holding herself back from jumping up and stealing it away from him. He didn't notice. "Well. If that's all. Here's your money," he handed her a bulging wool suitcase and continued, "I'd rather you leave now, then, Katerina. It was a pleasure working with you."

She nodded once and scurried off. She plans on leaving the country, going to somewhere where nobody would recognize her. But more importantly, where there are no Cahills. No Luke, No Jane... No... No Thomas.

She barged into her own house, darting straight to her room. She picked up a linen sack and stuffed all of her remaining things. She glanced outside her window which was facing her small laboratory. The fire hasn't still gone out. Probably would take a couple more months or so. With all those chemicals inside. With all those Mercury.

She smiled sadly, thinking of all the people who would be the consumers of thermometer. They wouldn't know how dangerous those thermometers are. They wouldn't know what mercury is truly capable of. They wouldn't know what that mercury was actually for. They wouldn't know it was so she could replicate her father's long lost secret. They wouldn't know unless they find out and cure it. Maybe she would find sympathy someday and tell her generation about it. Maybe not.

Whichever way, she couldn't turn back now. Not now when she took her part of the serum which made everything clearer. She looked at the world like it was just some other specimen waiting to be opened up and examined. Every. Little. Piece. She wouldn't stop. She can't stop.

_No!_ She can't look at her intelligence as a curse! _It__ wasn__'__t __a__ curse.__It__ IS__ not __a __curse.__ It__ will__ never__ be__ a__ curse.__ My__ intelligence __will __bring __glory,__will __save__ the__ world,__ will__ save __mankind.__My __intelligence__ will__ be __passed__ to __many__ generations__ for__ nothing__ could__ ever__ put__ a __stop __to__ this __genius__ which __came__ from__ pure__ genius __as__ well._ She smiled at those thoughts.

She ran and ran for she did not want to stop. If she did, her hands would find something to do. Something that could cause people their demise. Adrenaline did nothing to clear her befuddled thoughts.

Finally, out of breath, Katherine Cahill stared at her hands. These hands which could kill thousands if only to get what they wanted.

Her sharpened intelligence is like Mercury in its purest form. Useful, but undeniably poisonous.

She didn't want to admit it, but she is poisoned and there is no antidote.

It is the dawn of the Ekaterina Age.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Katherine C. (First Generation) **

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Wormwood, a Tomas clue, by UniversalForce**

**Smile, because it drives the person that hates you crazy.**

**Read and Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: You can't always get what you wanted.**

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce (go check out her profile) and AngelicSpring.**

**Huge ****thanks ****to:** VolcanicLily, Koraki, Rouma Hassit and DaughterofOceanus.** Also,**** to** TheOneWhoActuallyNoticed.** Thank**** you ****all**** for**** your**** encouraging ****insights.** **Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Wormwood**** (noun)**: It is an herbaceous, perennial plant with a hard, woody rhizome. Its leaves taste extremely bitter.

**Branch**** clue:** Tomas

**ooOOoo**

**St.**** Petersburg,****Russia**

_Irina __Spasky, as __hard__ and__ bitter __as__ wormwood._

That's what people whispered behind her back whenever she passed them.

_She__ seriously __has __no__ humor.__ And__ what's __with __that__ freakish __eye__ twitch?  
><em>  
>The words washed over her like water, but that was not a cause to let them go unpunished. Armed with only a paperclip, she disabled the school burglary alarm and soundlessly changed the grades of the students who made fun of her.<p>

**ooOOoo**

**Cambridge,****Massachusetts,****United****States  
><strong>  
>Two years later on, Vikram Kabra and Isabel Hollingsworth announced that she was a Lucian. She'd agreed to be an active agent and the whole party erupted into cheers.<p>

"You belong with us now. The Lucians will be there for you," Vikram told her and Irina blushed.

_You __belong __with __us__ now._Those words were foreign to her ears, yet so pleasing. She'd been so eager to join then. Now, she was not so sure.

_Irina __Spasky,__ as __hard__ and__ bitter __and__ wormwood._

Those were just bittersweet memories to her now.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Irina S., Vikram K. (mentioned) **

**Author: UniversalForce**

**Next: Barley, a Madrigal clue, by AngelicSpring**

**When you're reading a really good book you don't want to stop reading because it feels like you'll miss something.**

**Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: This story is ours but the story that inspired it will never be. **

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce (go check out her profile) and AngelicSpring.**

**Muchos Gracias to **IceHeartEli, Amber Angelina Lilac (thank you also for reviewing The Start of Train XD), GothicBunny123, Koraki, The One Who is So Very Happy, booklover1209 and Daughter of Oceanus**. Much Love, Peace Out!**

**Begin.**

**ooOOoo**

**BARLEY (noun)**: major cereal grain, a member of the grass family. It is currently popular in temperate areas where it is grown as a summer crop and tropical areas where it is sown as a winter crop.

**Branch Clue:** Madrigal

**ooOOoo**

Madeleine Cahill glared at the sound of her stomach growling. She bit back a curse as she remembered the last time she ate. _Two days ago? Three?_ She couldn't keep track of time anymore.

_Oh great. Just great._ She scowled at the sudden downpour of rain, reaching her tattered shoes despite the fact that she's already under the roof of somebody's candy shop. She huddled herself closer, keeping as much as distance from the wetness and coldness as possible. No such luck. From her weathered trench coat pocket, she fished out a rather stale bread. She bit on it, chewing the hard, three-year-old bread. She stared at the lump in her hands and nearly chuckled. Made of barley. _Just like how that Greek beauty goddess made... who was it again? Psyche? Huh. Just how Aphrodite made Psyche suffer. All those seeds, poppy with barley with wheat with Zeus-knows-what-else and Psche had to separate all of those. _

_Sometimes, all of this peacemaking feels just like that. Suffering. Like nothing good could ever come out of it. It's as if Aphrodite herself decided it would be nice to play a trick on one Madeleine Cahill. _She nearly got killed by her own brother's decision, strangled, kicked out of the door, betrayed, dragged across the streets with her own sister tugging mercilessly at her hair... and other things she'd rather not mention. All _these lying, these stupid disguises..._ With that last thought, she smiled ruefully at her clothes. _An old man's clothes. Hah. _

She shot the sky a reproaching look. "Mother... What's going to happen now? Everything we've prepared for... All those are proving to be –" She choked back on her words, unable to muffle the sounds of her cries. She can't even tell her mother straight-out that all their training is proving to be useless. She gasped loudly as if in indescribable pain and buried her head in between her knees. _What do you want to happen, Mother? _She let her tears fall, her shoulders releasing irrepressible tremor from her emotions. She continued to cry, unable to put her pain to words.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Madeleine took a moment and snapped her face up, looking at the stranger and stuffing the bread back in her pocket roughly. _Miss? What miss?_ "Excuse me?" she whispered, hastily wiping her tears away.

The man in front of her widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh. Are you crying? I'm sorry I –" He hurriedly searched his pockets, handing a white one to her. "Here."

Before taking it, she said, "You're wet."

"Oh. Oh yeah. I guess. I mean, the rain does that." He chuckled, seeing nothing completely wrong with the entire situation. "Will. Will Davis, by the way." He held out a hand to her. She quickly recoiled from the outstretched hand, expecting a deadly weapon with it. Seeing her unusual reaction, he cleared his throat awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So... Why are you wearing an old chap's clothes?" he said conversationally.

"It's my father's," came her automatic reply. She looked at him warily. "You really should get out of that rain."

He smiled warmly and for the first time, she noticed how a startling shade of gold his eyes were. Whenever he smiles, his eyes would crinkle mischievously, like a little boy receiving a Christmas present. "Don't worry. I was staying at that little cafe over... there." He pointed at a brightly lit coffee shop which she could've sworn wasn't there moments ago. "Then, I saw you sort of huddled here. I thought maybe you're... lost or something?" He ended his line with a question rather than statement.

"Nice of you to notice a homeless person," she snapped, hoping that her hostility would make him go away. She flashed him her signature go-away-don't-mess-with-me look – the very same look that she gives to people to leave her in her solitude –, her green eyes flashing with as much annoyance as she could muster. She did not need a person looking at her like she was some kind of charity case. Even if she sort of is.

Will shrugged, but did not flinch from her supposedly intensified glare. He's pretty much drenched from head to toe and yet, he continues on standing right there. "That's me, alright." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you ever going to get out of this cold? 'Cause there's already a cup of coffee waiting for you in there."

This odd statement earned an awkward round of silence.

"Why are you doing this?" she murmured, her eyelids feeling heavier.

Will seemed surprise at the intense curiosity of her question. Then, he smiled that gentle smile that could make Madeleine feel like everything's going to be okay. "Should there be a raison d'être for doing good? There might be a hundred and one reasons why a person could do bad things, but never will I understand them. But as to doing what is right? Should there be logic?"

Madeleine nodded sleepily. She smiled for the first time in a long time. A sweet and sincere smile that made Will Davis take a staggering step back. Her bright green eyes twinkled once before closing once again.

_He's right. He's right, isn't he, Mother? I'm doing this for the good of our family._

"Hey, are you alright?"

_How easy it was. To lose the essence of doing good. I very nearly... gave up. _

A sudden rush of dizziness.

Faint.

A yell of surprise.

Swift movement of arms.

_My love, my Madeleine. Psyche had her happy ending, too. _

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Madeleine C. (First Generation), Will Davis (OC)**

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Quartz, a Tomas clue, by UniversalForce**

**It's nice to look back in your past when you see it as a lesson, not as something to regret. **

**Merry Christmas everybody! Happy Holidays! **

**Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Not ours. Just the stories. **

**Our huge thanks to **Volcanic Lily**, an amazing and respectable author, clearly seen through the way she deals with people and so much evident with her works. XD**

**This fan fiction is the collaborative work of UniversalForce (go check out her profile) and AngelicSpring.**

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Quartz (noun):** is the second-most-abundant mineral the Earth's continental crust. There are many different varieties of quartz, several of which are semi-precious gemstones.

**Branch clue:** Tomas

_A hand reaches for her…_

"That's mine, Dan!"

Reagan Holt pushes him and he shoves her back. She can't help it if her stomach does flip-flops, or if she blushes bright red as she stares into his jade eyes.

_Somebody has a crush, Reagan, and I think it's you._

They smile at each other before collapsing on the lush, green grass. Natalie Kabra walks up to them from the opulent mansion, Grace's house.

"Hello, Reagan and Dan."Natalie smiled.

The past few months, Natalie was nicer and friendlier, and she was actually kind of cool.

"Hey, Nat. Check out these bracelets, they're pretty sweet." Reagan smiled back.

Reagan was never one for accessories but she genuinely thought they were cool. She holds them out for Natalie to try on.

Obligingly, Natalie takes the second bracelet but leaves the first in Reagan's grasp. "It's…beautiful," she murmurs, stroking the jade that decorates the white gold.

"This one," Reagan points to the first one, a rose quartz charm bracelet, "Is what Dan bought for Amy's birthday present, and that," Reagan gestures at the jade bracelet, "Is Dan's mom's wedding gift from his dad."

Natalie freezes for a moment before cautiously pushing it back into Reagan's hands. "It's too precious too hold," she explains. "Whereas the quartz is only semi-precious."

Reagan randomly flashbacks to only two minutes before; Dan shoving her, and they made physical contact.

What had Natalie said?_ It's too precious to hold, whereas the quartz is only semi-precious._

Reagan thought the rose quartz was pretty neat at first, but now she's not so sure.

_A hand reaches for her…but it withdraws back._

Reagan sees this with her own eyes, Dan reaching for Natalie, but Natalie is too precious too him to hold, so he held back. But Dan can shove Reagan.

Reagan feels like the rose quartz. She may be precious, but not as much as Natalie. She's not too precious, so people are not afraid of to hold her.

_A hand reaches for her…but it withdraws back, because she is too precious to hold._

But Reagan's not.

_~Inspired by Chocomimi~_

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Reagan H., Dan C., Natalie K. **

**Author: UniversalForce **

**Next: King Cobra Venom, a Janus clue, by AngelicSpring**

**Judge nothing, you will be happy. Forgive everything, you will be happier. Love everything, you will be happiest.**

**Read and Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNOUNCEMENT: UniversalForce changed her penname to FascinatingRhythm. Go check out her profile. **

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fic is a collaborative work of AngelicSpring and FascinatingRhythm and they own everything aside from The 39 Clues series which inspired these drabbles and one-shots. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**KING COBRA VENOM (noun):** During a bite, venom is forced through the snake's 1.25 to 1.5 cm fangs into the wound, and the toxins begin to attack the victim's central nervous system. Symptoms may include severe pain, blurred vision, vertigo, drowsiness, and paralysis. Envenomation progresses to cardiovascular collapse, and the victim falls into a coma. Death soon follows due to respiratory failure. King Cobra Venom is a deadly defense mechanism of the Naja genus and one of the deadliest substances on Earth.

**Branch Clue:** Janus

**ooOOoo**

Luke Cahill eyed the box keenly, scrutinizing every little pattern. He ran his fingers across the proverbial insignia, wood-carved yet painfully familiar. It is the very same wolf which his little sister used to carve on her side of the dining table.

_Trust little Jane to put something as precious as a Clue in something so... immature. King Cobra Venom... Who would have known? _

"Luke!" someone called from deep inside the house and the said person means business. "Your son is looking for you!"

Luke sighed wearily, pressing his fingers on his temples. He closed his eyes slowly, pondering on what could young Winthrop want this time. Never had he dreamed of having a wife (a nagging one at that), much less a ball of energy in the form of his son.

Something tickled the side of his thighs. Luke's eyes flew wide open.

"Dada?"

Winthrop Cahill got the same scrutinizing look and the angular features as his father's. The little Cahill gave his father what could pass for a disappointed and disapproving look for an infant and continued on thundering his father's thighs with his little fists. Winthrop babbled unintelligible words, lisping a language that only father-and-son could understand. Luke Cahill rolled his eyes at him, placing Jane's box at his side.

"He wants you to play with him, Luke."

He faced Faith Esther Cahill _nee_ Adler, taking in her hands on her hips, the stern look she was giving him and give it a couple of seconds, the exasperated huff of breath.

Faith puffed an angry breath out.

_There it was,_ he thought ruefully. Nobody could ever argue with his wife when she's in that mood. Faith could be a lot more intimidating than her husband, especially when she wanted and when the moment demands for it. True, her wife could not be bested when it comes to looks – with her arresting amber eyes framed with thick and long lashes, her chestnut hair always tied in a messy bun, her regal posture which is suited far better for a queen – but her attitude is what took him in.

And he does not want to challenge aforementioned attitude now.

Luke Cahill placed both hands below his son's arms and carried him high in the air. Winthrop squealed with glee, shaking the box with every swaying movement.

_Wait a moment, shaking the box? _

"Winthrop, put that down this instant!" Luke prided himself for being calm and collected, always wearing his pokerface. But no way in all things related to Cahills is he letting his son play with something unbelievably priceless.

Faith plucked the box from their son's grip, earning an ear-piercing wail from little Mr. Cahill. Winthrop kept on reaching for his new 'plaything' and continued with his incessant tantrum. "You didn't have to shout at him, Luke," she chided austerely, shooting him a dark glance.

"If you must know, love," Luke replied, using a tone he reserved for soothing Faith's bubbling anger. "In your hands is something as precious as the world."

Winthrop's cries subsided into hiccups, leaving the scene silent save for the gentle zephyr. Leaves danced and branches swayed with the wind, completing nature's choreography. Faith knew where this conversation is headed and that is with the ever-so-mysterious serum which could supposedly bring eternal life or something akin to that.

"I don't need it, Luke."

Luke sighed, an edge creeping into his tone. His jaw remained set in that stubborn determination. "We are not having this argument again, Faith. I have made up my mind and that is final."

"You know, times like this provide me the question of why I married such an obstinate man," she smiled at him gently, placing a hand on his cheek. Winthrop Cahill kept quiet, watching the sight in front of him ardently. In his young, tender age, he became fond of moments like this in his family.

Luke Cahill coughed out a hard chuckle, devoid of anything but anger and resentment. "I am not obstinate. I just do not approve of the concept of giving up."

"Everybody dies, Luke," she whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Winthrop started to squirm, craving for his mother's affection, too. Noticing that his efforts are futile, he let out another high-pitched wail. Faith smiled at him, scooping their son out of Luke's grasp. "Well, then. It is getting late, is it not?" She tilted her face up to look at setting sun. "I shall be making dinner, then. Go inside after that business of yours, is that understood, Luke Cahill?" And with that, she walked inside with young Winthrop laying his head on his mother's shoulder.

Luke stared after his family, clutching the box in his hands again. Inside their humble abode, horrible coughing – that Luke knew came with blood as red as the fire that fateful night – shattered the silent repose Luke has made for himself. After five deep intakes of breath, the coughing subsided.

Luke stood up, brushing dirt off his trousers, his face set into one of sheer determination. "Not when I am still alive, Faith. Not while I am still alive."

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Luke C., Winthrop C., Faith C. (OC)**

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Magnesium, an Ekaterina clue, by FascinatingRhythm **

**When a girl cries for a boy, it simply means she misses him. When a boy cries for a girl, he loves her more than you could ever imagine.**

**Read and Review.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**ANNOUNCEMENT: UniversalForce changed her penname to FascinatingRhythm. Go check out her profile. **

**Muchos Gracias to **booklover1209 and Volcanic Lily.** Much Love, Peace Out!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fic is a collaborative work of AngelicSpring and FascinatingRhythm and they own everything aside from The 39 Clues series which inspired these drabbles and one-shots. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Magnesium (noun):** an alkaline earth metal and the eighth most abundant element in the Earth's crust. The free metal burns with a characteristic brilliant white light, making it a useful ingredient in flares.

**Branch Clue: **Ekaterina

**ooOOoo**

_There._

Hamilton Holt added the last bit of magnesium to the fire. He stealthily dodged away from the library in Grace's mansion. And suddenly, he felt that annoying discomfort in his chest called Guilt.

Guilt would drag you down, Guilt would prevent you from getting what you want, but mostly, Guilt would anger his father. It's best if Dad did _not _get mad.

Hamilton knew the Cahill kids and Alistair Oh were in there somewhere, but like a coward, he ran away. Then, there was a deafening _boom_. Chunks of debris and shards of glass rain down. He cupped his hands over his ears and continued running.

When he got back to the van, his family gave him a hero's welcome. As they drove off, Hamilton found himself staring at the smoldering ruins of the once magnificent mansion.

_Magnesium, a Tomas clue, and it added fuel to the fire he hated so much._

As much as he hated himself for it, Guilt settled at the bottom of his heart.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Hamilton H., Alistair Oh and two of the Cahills (mentioned)**

**Author: FascinatingRhythm**

**Next: Uranium, an Ekaterina clue, by AngelicSpring**

**Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing and wishing you had?**

**Read and Review.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Our huge thanks to: **Volcanic Lily, Daughter of Oceanus, booklover1209, StuckInSpace, ForeverBookworm13 and sapphireblood19. **Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**WARNING: This one-shot is full of OCs and should not be taken **_**that**_** seriously. Apologies stretch to those who would be affected in anyway by this particular one-shot. - AngelicSpring**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fic is a collaborative work of AngelicSpring and FascinatingRhythm and they own everything aside from The 39 Clues series which inspired these drabbles and one-shots. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**URANIUM (noun):** Uranium is highly radioactive. It is used as the main ingredient in a nuclear bomb.

**Branch Clue:** Ekaterina

"It's a code," he said almost inaudibly, wearing an impassive face. He twirled the ballpoint pen with his fingers, keeping the stoic expression intact.

The General - addressed occasionally as such - resisted the itching urge to smack this good-for-nothing lad in front of him. Of course, it was a code. Everybody age eleven and up could have figured that one out. The General cleared his throat. "Yes. We are quite aware of that, Dr. Collins. Although there is that matter of solving it which requires your attention," he said, looking the nineteen-year-old lad straight in the eye.

Dr. Collins is nowhere near impressed. He did not flinch against the steely glare The General was giving him. "I see," he drawled, looking obviously bored out of his mind. "Paper and pen, if you would please, General."

The General shot him The Look.

"General, sir," Collins tried again, rolling his eyes at him.

The General snapped his fingers and almost immediately, a pen and paper was shoved in the doctor's direction by a neophyte soldier.

Dr. Collins quickly scribbled something that to The General looked nothing more than a compilation of endless scribbles.

"Longitude and latitude, General," Collins said, impatiently tapping the paper with his index finger. "Looks like your enemies are being playful." He said that last one with a mischievous glint in his eyes, looking like someone who knows a dangerous secret.

The General scanned the paper minutely. As he neared the end of the page though, his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Morrell!" he barked at the youngest soldier. Morrell flinched at the sound of his name, immediately putting his hand up in a salute. "Get me a freaking map this very instant!" The General continued, making the soldier scurry on his way.

Collins eyed the proceedings with a mildly amused expression, still playing with his ballpoint pen. The General's back was to him, but it wasn't hard to imagine what kind of face the constantly calm persona in front of him has on. "One more thing, General."

The General kept his ground, not bothering to look at him. "It is uranium, is it not? For their new ace. The nuclear bomb? That thing they were talking about last month?" he asked flatly, his tone steelier and crisper than ever. His words felt like whips being slashed across the room and everybody within a foot radius felt the impact.

"If my calculations are correct," Collins mused, "an entire country could be wiped... off the map."

"All of you are dismissed." And with that, all of the soldiers in the room left.

Collins assessed his words carefully. Realizing that he won't win either way, he stood up and carelessly walked out the door. Hesitating just outside the door, he thought better of it and spoke up. "Your brother-in-law sends his regards, by the way. Most of his message for you is all threat, actually."

"Still mad about your mother?"

Collins shrugged nonchalantly. "You know an Ekat and Tomas could never be." He turned to glare at The General. "But you just had to go for it, don't you... Dad?"

General Collins leaned on the table and stared up at the ceiling wistfully. "If I was stubborn, your mother was much more." He looked at his son meaningfully. "A lot like you, actually."

"So, now you're insulting Mom... and me," the younger Collins yawned. "Never mind, I'm sleepy. I hope Mom haunts you while you think of a clever battle plan or whatever you call it."

"Smart-mouthed," General Collins murmured as he watched the retreating figure of his son. "Always knew the boy had more of your genius blood than mine, Lilia."

He took the paper in his hand again and read the text a bit more slowly. His eyes scrutinized the words that he hadn't noticed when he was scanning it awhile ago.

Below the long list of longitudes and latitudes, the following words were written, clearer than the numbers:

_Twenty-four head-start, brother. Twenty-four hours to detonate all the bombs._

_Detonate?_ "What the –"

Further below the message, his smart-mouthed son scribbled more.

_I was only kidding about the nuclear bomb. Mom would've seen that one coming. _

"Okay. So he had a bit more of my genetics that what was necessary for his attitude," he allowed, heaving a huge sigh of frustration and relief.

**ooOOoo**

_Inspired by A Beautiful Mind – A Movie by Ron Howard_

**Characters: General 'The General' Collins (Tomas), Dr. Shane Collins and Lilia Collins (Ekat) – OCs **

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Water, an Ekaterina clue, by FascinatingRhythm **

**You know life is worth the struggle when you look back on what you lost, and realize what you have now is way better than before.**

**Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Our sincere gratitude to **Volcanic Lily and PurpleRose328**! Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fic is a collaborative work of AngelicSpring and FascinatingRhythm and they own everything aside from The 39 Clues series which inspired these drabbles and one-shots. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Water (noun)**: a chemical substance (chemical formula H20) and is vital to all forms of life.

**Branch clue**: Ekaterina

Sinead seats Hamilton down and pours him a glass of sparkling water into a clear crystal glass.

"Funny, isn't it? Aqua, water, whatever you may call it, such an ordinary thing in life, yet it is vital to every living thing. Without it, we will surely perish," she murmurs. Sinead looks at him expectantly.

Hamilton gives a deep throaty cough to clear his throat. "Err...yeah."

Sinead pours herself a glass of water too and sits down. She doesn't drink it, but instead watches the bubbles fizz.

Hamilton thinks she's the smartest girl in the world: She knows five times as much of Hamilton can ever know.

Sinead is like water, she is vital to him, without her, he would literally die.

**ooOOoo**

**Author: FascinatingRhythm**

**Next: Phosphorous, an Ekaterina clue, by AngelicSpring **

**You're beautiful and you deserve the best, forget anyone who says otherwise.**

**Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Huge thanks to: **kahillkid5, booklover1209, Daughter of Oceanus, Volcanic Lily and Emily Starlight. **Muchos gracias! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: We still DO NOT own the 39 Clues. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**PHOSPHOROUS (noun):** Brand attempted to create the fabled philosopher's stone through the distillation of some salts by evaporating urine, and in the process produced a white material that glowed in the dark and burned brilliantly. It was named _phosphorus mirabilis_ ("miraculous bearer of light").

**Branch Clue:** Ekaterina

"_Children and women first! Come on, get a move on!"_

_Screaming. Crying. Chaos. _

_So this is how it feels. To watch your life flash before you. _

As the plane plummeted down the Loch Ness lake, Anne Cahill can't help but think that Grace would have killed her if she wasn't diving for her death right now. She knows exactly how she loves her planes. And she really doesn't think Grace would appreciate one of them drowning with her.

She clutched the bottle of the white, glowing-in-the-dark material, silently awaiting her death.

And then it came.

_How's that, Phosphorous? _

End game.

**ooOOoo**

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Copper, an Ekaterina clue, by FascinatingRhythm **

**Better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self. (- Cyril Connolly) **

**Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Huge thanks go to: kahillkid5 and Volcanic Lily! Thank you so much! Much Love, Peace Out!

DISCLAIMER: No. No, we do not.

Begin.

**ooOOoo**

Copper (noun) : a metal made up of different alloys and is highly conductive.

**Branch Clue:** Madrigal

_What chance do we have against them?_

_They have so much power, wealth, and resources. So what do we have that they don't?_

A glance around the room brought Amy to her senses. The family was in Attleboro to have a reunion, yet Amy could only feel dread.

Well, what did they have?

They had the brilliance of the Ekaterina triplets, with IQs way above average. They had the fit and sporty Holt siblings, who, although at a young age, could easily defeat men twice theirs.

The cunning Lucians, Natalie and Ian, could think up strategies that military officers would die for. Jonah, a Janus, at the age of fifteen, was already at the top of the Hot 100s and now, at seventeen, who knew what he could do?

_What chance do they have against us now?_

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Amy C., Ned, Ted, Sinead S., Hamilton, Reagan, Madison H., Natalie, Ian K., Jonah W., **

**Author: FascinatingRhythm **

**Next: Vinegar, a Madrigal clue, by AngelicSpring**

**The only thing greater than the power of the mind is the courage of the heart. – A Beautiful Mind**

**Read and Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Huge thanks to: **kahillkid5, Volcanic Lily, LuLuLucian444 and Emily Starlight. **Muchos gracias! XD**

**Extreme AmIan fluff ahead. You have been warned. – AngelicSpring. **

**DISCLAIMER: We still DO NOT own the 39 Clues. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**VINEGAR (noun):** It is a liquid substance consisting mainly of acetic acid and water, the acetic acid being produced through the fermentation of ethanol by acetic acid bacteria.

**Branch Clue:** Madrigal

"Daniel Arthur Cahill!"

Dan flinched. Okay, so maybe he could annoy the freak out of Ian Kabra, but apparently, he went a bit too far. "Yes, future brother-in-law?"

Ian let out an exasperated breath, trying his best not to smack Dan with the freaking spatula. "Would you mind very much to tell me what exactly _did_ you put in the batter?" he asked through gritted teeth, glaring at the bowl of the supposed batter which looked oddly... slushy.

_Uh-oh. Should've known he would've seen that one coming._ Dan slowly inched his way back towards the door to salvation. "I don't know," he said a little too quickly. "My hand slipped. It wasn't my fault. The vinegar bottle was tipped by the soul of the mysterious ninja –"

"Who died because he was bitten by a cobra," Ian interrupted sharply. "Yes, I know that story all too well. And if you even have an inkling of a –" Ian stopped abruptly, only realizing what Dan told him. "_You put in what_?" he yelled, his voice carrying through the walls of the entire Cahill mansion.

Like a flash, Ian had the younger boy cornered on the wall. "Did you know exactly what kind of _pure torture _I had to go through just to put in together all those ingredients to make a decent cake batter?" he asked in a low voice, deadly and menacing. "And now, you've ruined it. With just a slip of the bottle of that _godforsaken_ vinegar?"

Dan Cahill is no idiot and he knows when Ian's voice is all calm and quiet like that, he means business. A not so pretty business. "I volunteer myself to go to the cake shop and buy the most expensive cake there is."

"Do you know exactly for whom this birthday cake is?" Ian asked, his tone still dangerously calm with a creeping edge. His grip on the younger boy's arm tightened considerably.

"Amy?" Dan squeaked back.

"Right answer." Ian's glare intensified by a great deal of magnitude. "And what kind of hints were she dropping recently about what would be the best birthday gift ever?"

Dan had to think about that. "That... she wants a homemade cake which is not expensively bought, but made with hard work and that disgusting thing the two of you have which you call love?" he said quickly, leaving him breathless after that outburst.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Do you get the point now?"

"That we're dead?" Dan asked in a little voice.

"_We_? Who said anything about _we_?" Ian smirked evilly, the kind of sneer he puts when he is thinking of something highly diabolical. "Try 'you're dead' instead."

**ooOOoo**

"I can't believe you actually took my hints, Mr. Thick-and-Dense," Amy said, looking unbelievingly at the cake in front of her.

Ian rolled his eyes for the second time that day. "Yes. Well, this is the part where you declare in front of everybody that you have the most amazing, loving and caring boyfriend in the whole world." He snaked his arm around her waist.

Amy leant against him and continued with her elated grinning. "Everybody knows already. And thank you." She looked up at him.

Ian nodded, clearly satisfied, and kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome. Shall we eat?"

Amy looked at the emerald green frostings that decorated the white fondant of the cake. "Are you sure that's every bit as edible as how amazingly you've decorated it?"

"Pretty sure," he replied exasperatedly. He took a huge slice out of his masterpiece and put a forkful in his mouth. "See? Safe."

Amy pursed her lips, quite unsure. "Before I take the risky bite, have you seen where my brother is?"

Ian smiled slowly. "Thought you'd never ask."

**ooOOoo**

"I seriously hate my life right now," Dan groaned.

Natalie just continued flipping through the latest fashion magazine with her ankles crossed elegantly. "As you should. I would have hated mine right about now because of the mere fact that I have to spend my afternoon with you, but seeing you suffer... Well, that's a completely different story now, isn't it?"

Dan glared at her, gripping the cursed bottle tightly. "I should just pour all this vinegar on your diva head."

"Let's see you try, shall we?" Natalie replied, not slightly bothered by his threat. "Remember though, I get to pour another couple of bottle of those things you call vinegar on the floor for you to clean up."

"Your brother sure knows how to punish people," he grumbled under his breath, returning back to his punishment.

"Doesn't he?" she murmured absently, scowling at the hideous couture on the page she was in.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Dan C., Ian K., Amy C., Natalie K.,**

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Gold, a Tomas clue, by FascinatingRhythm **

**Be the person who will look back on the past and say, 'Yeah. I wouldn't change a thing.' **

**Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Our huge thanks go to the following people: **Emily Starlight, kahillkid5, SlytherinGurrl and Volcanic Lily**. Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: We still do not own the 39 Clues. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Gold (noun):** a dense, soft, shiny, ductile and malleable material. Pure gold has a yellow luster that is traditionally considered beautiful.

**Branch Clue:** Tomas

It is beautiful.

Natalie turns the delicate white gold bracelet in her hands over and over again. She is obsessed with it, admiring the jade she had come to love.

_I am beautiful_, she is probably thinking

Unbeknownst to her, she has an invisible stalker. Reagan is concealed in the shadows in the far corner of the room.

Dan enters the room as well. Reagan silently and sharply draws in her breath.

Reagan finally understands how everything works out. Reagan is a friend, just a friend. Natalie is to be cherished, loved for life.

And Reagan uses the bracelet as an example again. Natalie is the gold, sought after highly.

Reagan knows how things work out, but she had to see for herself. If she had known how much it would hurt her, she would not have showed up.

However, it was too late. As Dan's lips meet hers, Reagan shuts her eyes, drowning out everything out, wishing she could be her.

But the best she can do is watch in horror, for she cannot be like her.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Dan C., Natalie K., Reagan H.**

**Author: FascinatingRhythm**

**Next: Iodine, a Janus clue, by AngelicSpring**

**When life gives you lemons... **

**Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gigantic thanks go to: **John Doe, Emily Starlight, Volcanic Lily, booklover1209, SlytherinGurrl, LuLuLucian444, 39cluesgal, kahillkid5, DeviousDragons and StuckInSpace**. Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: We still do not own the 39 Clues. **

**AngelicSpring: We also do not own the information taken from the 39 clues official website.**

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**IODINE (noun):** Iodine is a chemical. It is used for antiseptics. It can also purify water for drinking. It is also used in salt sometimes.

**Branch Clue:** Janus

Squint.

Flinch.

Flinch.

Gasp.

"Take... it from... me. Never... take a me –" She gasped the words out and abruptly flinched, her shoulders jumping from the action. "A medical course!" she panted, glaring at him.

His jade-green eyes glinted dangerously, obviously taking offense from her commentary. "Look, _princess_," he said, his words deep-coated with something called sarcasm. He continued dabbing at her wound. "If you'd just been smart enough to wear running shoes like I asked you to –"

She cut him off with a fierce look. "I did wear running shoes. See?" She stretched her twisted ankle to emphasize the newly-bought, still-shiny gold and pink sneakers on her feet. "They're just couture and you could never go wrong with couture," she stated proudly, wincing at the sudden lance of pain that shot from her leg to her thigh.

He did not do anything to hide his amusement at her inconvenience. He purposely added a little bit force to one of her scratches.

Just a little bit.

He nodded seriously, running his fingers on his already-messy hair. "Uh-huh. One could never go wrong with couture," he echoed at the same time as rolling his eyes. "That is probably why you keep on stumbling... and slipping and..."

She groaned at the mention of tripping on the slippery earth. "There was mud! Everywhere!" she complained. She looked forlornly at her dirt-streaked outfit. "I had to save them."

His eyes widened in incredulousness and had to keep himself from smacking her upside the head. "The clothes? You felt the need to save _the clothes_?" he asked disbelievingly, the urge to pour the iodine solution all over her head growing with each word. "How about saving yourself? Ever thought of that? Or maybe, letting me save myself?"

She huffed haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. "I most certainly did not ask you to wait for me and help me untangle myself from all those horrid vines!" She winced again, now feeling the pressure of his supposed medication on her left arm. "So don't go blaming me."

He paused with his work to look at her with his intensified glare. Seventeen years of his life honed his ability to look superbly intimidating even when it comes to her. She kept her silence.

When he was done bandaging her leg, he looked up to see her pursing her lips warily. "What now?" he demanded, as he wrapped the next roll on her arm.

"What is that... you're using?" she hesitated, biting her lip in agitation.

"This?" He held up a small bottle of sloshy, brown liquid, then he smirked. "Iodine solution, an antiseptic. I know, I know. I'm brilliant." He chuckled amusedly at her discomfort.

"Is that even safe?" She was still eyeing the brown liquid seeping in the cotton.

He gave the bottle on look and shrugged. "Yeah. Probably." He didn't dare mention that it was a specialized formula made by Starlings because... _Seriously, where was the fun in that?_

She scowled at him, her amber eyes angry behind those deep, dark lashes. "You are the _single_, most infuriating human being in the planet."

"And you," a quick flick of the fingers and the bandage is securely fastened on her arm, "are the most _taken_, egotistical girl on this universe."

She pursed her lips whilst rolling her eyes, contemplating on how to respond to that. "I hate you."

His lip quirked upwards into a triumphant smirk. Those words couldn't have been more than lies.

That he knew. It was obvious.

**ooOOoo**

_Inspired by – Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Battle of the Labyrinth_

**Characters: (implied) Dan C., Natalie K. **

**Author: AngelicSpring **

**Next: Iron Solute, a Lucian clue, by FascinatingRhythm**

**Sometimes I try to be normal... but then I get tired and go back to being me. **

**Read and Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchos gracias to the following amazing people: **SlytherinGurrl, kahillkid5, Emily Starlight, Volcanic Lily, 39cluesgal, DeviousDragons and StuckInSpace**. Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own The 39 Clues and anything related to it and its owners. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Iron Solute (noun):** found in ink and is highly soluble in water.

**Branch Clue:** Lucian

Imprinted in their minds forever would the Clues be, but to Amy and Dan, it was their first clue, their first step into the Cahill world.

Eventually most memories dissolve into nothingness, but this could not be washed away.

During that time, they were still quite "innocent" in a Cahill way. But two years later, they knew better.

Iron Solute, found in ink, and imprinted in their minds forever. How ironic.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Amy C., Dan C.**

**Author: FascinatingRhythm **

**Next: Silk, a Janus clue, by AngelicSpring**

"**You were easy," he says. "You stole my Walkman, Clay." – Tony, Thriteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher**

**Read and Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Muchos gracias to the following amazing people: **SlytherinGurrl, kahillkid5, Volcanic Lily, 39cluesgal, DeviousDragons, JesseCPK, AmazinglyBrilliant and StuckInSpace**. Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**We've reached a HUNDRED REVIEWS, people! We can't thank you enough! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own The 39 Clues and anything related to it and its owners. **

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**SILK (noun):** Silk is a fabric that is made from secretion by silk worms. It is very silky and smooth and is valued. Some people believe that it is the most valuable of all fabrics and this may be why it is a Clue. The silk worm is the larvae of the Domestic Silkmoth and can only produce silk as a larvae.  
><strong>Branch Clue:<strong> Janus

She was a smooth talker, a fox in a sheep's wool, a complicated art.

Everything about her reminded him of silk. Her voice, her gestures; everything she does is just so fluid.

She was born to be valued. And soon enough, people were blinded by the fact that she was the most valuable of all. She contributed so much that the world could not seem to let her go.

As he stared at their family portrait one last time, he can't help but wonder why.

Why did he consider someone highly valuable, when she barely regarded him as her son?

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: (implied) Jonah W., Ian K. **

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Myrrh, an Ekaterina clue, by FascinatingRhythm**

**"Except I won't have kids," Dan said. "I'll come over myself and play..." – The Dead of Night**

**Read and Review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: The writers of this collection sincerely respect the ingenuity of the authors that crafted The 39 Clues series. We own nothing. **

**#AngelicSpring: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Moving and stuff. My deepest apologies. **

**Our gratitude extends to the following amazing people: **Volcanic Lily, JesseCPK, 39cluesgal, SlytherinGurrl, kahillkid5, Emily Starlight and Amber Angelina Lilac**. Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Myrrh (noun):** the aromatic oleoresin of a number of small, thorny tree species of the genus _Commiphora_, which grow in dry, stony soil. When people harvest myrrh, they wound the trees repeatedly to bleed them of the gum. It darkens deeply as it ages, and white streaks emerge.

**Branch Clue: **Ekaterina

The year was 1529.

Katherine Cahill strolled down the bank that flanked the right bank of the river Nile. How wonderful and delightfully _curious_ Egypt was! Of course the journey was long, but the sights made it all worthwhile.

But to plan.

_Myrrh, myrrh, myrrh. Myrrh._

Yes, the clue that, if possible, she was _fond _of. Naturally, each clue was important, but myrrh seemed so much of a _survivor_.

She shielded her eyes from the midday sun and someone handed her a canteen.

_Katherine, make a plan,_ she told herself.

Compose a poem driven with knowledge and logic; yet somehow make it so only the brightest would understand. The brightest being the descendants of her. The not as bright bulbs being the future of Thomas, her traitorous coward of a brother.

_It's not my fault, _she thought bitterly. It _had been the time to leave._

_But is he alive?_

He would be downright lucky to escape death, but if not, no matter. She was done with sentimental attachments. She could clearly see the big picture, and knew who posed the greatest threat.

_Luke._

She calmly assessed the situation and politely handed back the now –empty canteen.

Katherine had high hopes, but she would be wounded too.

Strong, but helpless.

And she would be scarred more as she aged. Just like a Myrrh.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Katherine C., Thomas C. (mentioned), Luke C. (mentioned) **

**Author: FascinatingRhythm**

**Next: Mace, a Madrigal clue, by AngelicSpring**

"**It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart." – Finnick Odair, Mockingjay**

**Read and Review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: The writers of this collection sincerely respect the ingenuity of the authors that crafted The 39 Clues series. We own nothing.**

**Humongous and heartfelt thanks go to the following people: **luverinreadin, SlytherinGurrl, Volcanic Lily, clara0414, think infinite **and **StuckInSpace**. Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**MACE (noun):** Mace is a spice. It is commonly used for defensive purposes since it causes a painful burning when in contact with skin.

**Branch Clue:** Madrigal

"_Mommy..." The little girl squirmed against the warm restraints of her mother's embrace. Her reddish brown hair was messily held in place in a complex braid and her cheeks flushed bright red in her excited inquiry. _

_The mother smiled at the ball of energy sitting on her lap. "What is it, cupcake?" The mother's mother – thereby, the little girl's grandmother - dropped by to give them a box of intricately decorated cupcakes that afternoon, hence the endearment. _

"_I wanna see that box," she said, pointing at the curious little box with all the curious and uneven dents. A little box especially designed to hold a particularly symbolic Clue: Mace. _

_The agitated mother bit back the strong resignation bubbling inside her. _It's only normal for a little girl to be curious_, she chided herself. Her grip on the little girl tightened nonetheless. Before she could even respond to the little girl's innocent request, she heard a resounding – and somewhat alarming - thump from the end of the corridor. _

_The father came inside the room in a hurried run, nearly missing the door. His face looked flushed with excitement, – and was that a growing lump on his forehead? – his tall and tan physique visibly shaking while he handled the excitedly squirming baby boy in his arms. _

"_Arthur!" Hope chided, setting Amy down on the couch gently. "What do you think are you doing with him?" She held her hands up, ready to take their little boy away from him. _

_He shook his head, still fuelled by his sudden exhilaration. "No, no. Hope, you have _got_ to see this." He held up the Dan Cahill whose jade-green eyes glittered. The toddler giggled excitedly, reaching out his chubby little arms out to his mother. _

_Hope raised an eyebrow demandingly. "And... I'm supposed to be seeing what?" she asked exasperatedly. _

"_Wait for it..." he said, waiting for the suspense to kick in. Then, suddenly, he exclaimed..._

"_Moon face!"_

_Out of the blue, both faces – one, having seen the best and worst the world has to offer and the other, having seen the world only through his father's and mother's arms – split into a dazzling, happy grin. It was so full of chagrin, full of absolute happiness, full of everything that Hope wanted her family to have. _

_That smile was just so full of... magic. _

"Would you like more mace in that, sir?"

That made him glance up sharply. "Excuse me?" he snapped, glaring at her.

The waitress looked at him, obviously freaked by his reaction. "I asked if you would prefer more _ice_ in that drink of yours, _sir_..."

He breathed out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. "Oh. No, thank you."

The waitress left with a hesitant nod and he caught the words, "Could've just said so."

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He's been sitting in this sorry excuse of a cafe for an hour and a half now. Waiting. Patiently waiting.

His phone vibrated from his chest pocket, beckoning him, seemingly mocking him. He sucked in a huge breath before taking his phone out of his pocket. He opened it, reading the message slowly.

**If you're really my father, what did you use to say to make both of us smile? **

A creeping smile stretched across his face, leaving him thinking of the irony of it all. He wasted no time typing up his reply.

**Moon face. **

Arthur Josiah Trent Cahill smiled at the shocked face his son is wearing. "Forgot to tie your shoes tight again, kiddo," he murmured, looking out the window towards a young boy who nearly tripped on his feet with his nose buried on the two-word reply on his phone.

Dan Cahill glared at the laces of his shoe, bending to tie them when he felt a prickling sensation on his neck. He clapped a hand on his nape, turning to look behind him.

Seeing nothing but a cafe window, Dan merely shrugged and trudged on before his sister realizes his absence.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Amy C., Hope C., Arthur T. C., Dan C. **

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Bone, a Tomas clue, by FascinatingRhythm **

**Don't know what's more painful: saying something and wishing you hadn't, or not saying anything but wishing you had.**

**Read and Review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: The writers of this collection sincerely respect the ingenuity of the authors that crafted The 39 Clues series. We own nothing.**

**Humongous and heartfelt thanks go to the following people: **luverinreadin, SlytherinGurrl, Criticism. Whaturstoryneeds, Iwillcomebacktolife, Volcanic Lily, Hostage 2 and clara0414**. Much Love, Peace Out! XD**

**#AngelicSpring: **_Yosh!_ To answer some questions:

**Criticism. Whaturstoryneeds: **Yeah... That's sort of my fault and my co-author has nothing to do with that misunderstanding. Actually, FascinatingRhythm asked me why I put Amy C. and Ian K. on the Character part, and I said, "I don't know. Hehe. Which characters do you want me to put? I ran out of ideas so I randomly clicked the two MOST written about characters. Hehe. *smiles sheepishly*" So there. I quoted the whole thing I said in our conversation. I'm sorry for any trouble that caused, but that's why we make sure we put the list of characters at the bottom of the story. Sorry for that.

**clara0414: **Yeah... Well... Sometimes in the one-shots and drabbles I make, the Clue only makes a cameo. Like, it was only seen at a particular scene in their lives (e.g. mace in the box). Sorry 'bout that, too.

Oh yeah. One last thing – and this is the last, I promise – to those amazing people who have favorited and put this collection on alert, don't forget to add FascinatingRhythm to your Favorite Author/ Author Alert List, 'kay?

**Begin. **

**ooOOoo**

**Bone (noun):** rigid organs that constitute part of the endoskeleton of vertebrates. They support, and protect the various organs of the body, produce red and white blood cells and store minerals.

**Branch Clue:**Tomas

"It's broken, isn't it?"

Sinead looked up from examining Hamilton's leg. He visibly winced in pain.

"It's not. You're exaggerating."

"But it really hurts!"

"I'm telling you, it's not!"

"I'm talking about my heart!"

"…"

"It hurts not being with you. Sinead, I…"

"Ham, your leg is not broken."

She blushed deeply. Sinead couldn't believe that Hamilton actually –

"Will you be mine?"

Exactly that.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Hamilton H., Sinead S.**

**Author: FascinatingRhythm**

**Next: Rosemary, a Madrigal clue, by AngelicSpring**

"**Sadie," Dad said firmly, "please do not refer to the Devourer of Souls as Poochiekins." – Osiris/Julius Kane, The Serpent's Shadow**

**Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The biggest and sincerest thanks go to the following amazing people: **Iwillcomebacktolife, Volcanic Lily** and **SlytherinGurrl**. Much Love, Peace Out!**

**DISCLAIMER: We are not claiming ownership over The 39 Clues, Cahill vs. Vespers series and The 39 Clues Wiki. **

**Begin.**

**ooOOoo**

**ROSEMARY (noun):** Rosemary is an herb and it represents constancy.

**Branch Clue:** Madrigal

He held her face in his hands, screaming his words out, urgently trying to get his words to reach her. With all the explosions outside, the screaming women and crying babies, she could barely hear him. People were running everywhere and just like the two of them, were screaming their goodbyes. Every minute or so, a bomb goes off and - who knows, there might be one planted at the station as they speak. Everything screamed urgency, time running out. And as if on cue, the train lurched forward, signalling its nearing departure.

"I'll meet the both of you there, Madeleine. I promise," Will assured her, wiping the desperate tears running down her cheeks. He kept his voice from shaking, preventing Madeleine to feel the dread spreading all over his body. "Don't worry. I promise to get on board the next train. I promise."

_Promises, promises_. If it wasn't her husband talking to her right now, Madeleine Cahill wouldn't even think twice about believing anything he says. "Will..." she moaned, looking at another explosion dangerously close to the station. "I can't –" she gasped out, only to be silenced by another uniformed soldier.

"Madeleine, I need you to listen to me carefully. Take care of yourself. Your condition," he snatched a worried look at her gently bulging stomach, "requires you of that. I need you to promise me." His gold eyes - an odd shade similar to a lion's mane - blazed with the intensity of his words as they searched her face for signs of strength. "Promise me, Madeleine!"

"I-I pro-promise," Madeleine sobbed, clutching his sleeves tightly and swallowing the wave of nausea threatening to overcome her speech. "But, Will," she pleaded, gripping his arms tighter. "I-I can't possibly..."

"My mother will take care of you and if I don't appear at the doorstep in a week's time," his voice broke as fresh new tears spilled from his wife's haggard face. "I need you to run away. As far away as you could." He hastily wiped the tears away and gave her the best reassuring smile he has.

"I'll wait for two more days after that," she replied stubbornly, taking his face in her hands and looking deep in his golden eyes as if she was trying hard to embed them in her memory.

That made Will laugh. Laugh for what it was worth. He threw his head back in laughter at the defiant set of Madeleine's face with her jade green eyes flashing indignantly. Reminded him of the first time he met her. Under the rain. "Hey, what's that? Are you starting to not trust me?" he asked, pinching her cheeks good-naturedly.

Madeleine twisted her face away from his grip, smiling slightly. "I trust you. And he does, too." She placed a loving hand on her belly. "You're going to be there when he comes out and you're going to be there during his birthdays," she stated, her tone ringing finality as if she could do anything about fate's design.

Will chuckled. "Of course, of course, Madeleine Davis _nee_ Cahill. Oh, and for good luck," he reached inside his coat pocket, revealing a single strand of rosemary. The only thing that makes her feel better when morning sickness hits. The scent oddly calms her. "Constancy," he said, breathing the words out and placing the rosemary inside Madeleine's chest pocket. "Fidelity. Forever."

They looked deep in each other's eyes, lost in their own world, knowing that it wouldn't last. With their fingers intertwined, a silent message passed between the two of them. Constancy, fidelity, forever.

"Madame! The train will be leaving soon," a soldier barked out, his faded blue military uniform demanding fear and intimidation. The towering Caucasian soldier had his shoulders squared, blocking the way entirely. His dark, stormy gray eyes glinted with authority and brewing danger. On regular circumstances, Madeleine wouldn't even blink an eye at this sort of coercion and would only retort with one of her own staggering glares. She's been through more than enough times of death-defying stunts to even think of shaking under a greenhorn. But, now... under the pressure of a raging war started by her older brother - Tomas - against Luke's people, nothing could scare her more than the thought of this soldier lessening what could be the last seconds she has with her husband. Alive.

Seeing as the woman wouldn't budge, the soldier continued in a more exasperated tone. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move out the platform. The train will be leaving, you see." The soldier crossed his arms across his chest for good measure.

Will Davis shakily stood up from his kneeling position, but made no other move after that. The train lurched forward again. Seeing no other way, the neophyte soldier pushed Will out of the train, sending him stumbling down the ocean of crowd straining to get a last glance at their loved ones.

"Will!" Madeleine screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching out her hand frantically. "Will!" The soldier wrapped an arm around her waist like a vise. "Let go of me!" she snapped, giving his hand an ear-splitting whack. "Will!"

The train doors gave a violent shudder, hinting their closure anytime soon. "Don't hurt her!" Will yelled, noticing vicious look on the soldier's face and the slow closing of the doors. He was only a couple of feet away from the doors, but with all the people scrambling to get nearer, he can't even stand up. "Madeleine, no more crazy escapades, alright? Forget your mission from here on out. For me, please."

Madeleine could only nod, paralyzed with fear and desperation. "Will, I lo –"

Will gave her a sad smile, full of everything he wanted her to know and keep. "I know, sweetheart. I know." He tapped his chest twice, looking at the rosemary he gave her. "Forever."

The doors closed and Madeleine never saw him again.

_Constancy._

Not after waiting for nine days. Or waiting for fourteen days.

_Fidelity._

Forever ended, leaving a withering rosemary in its wake.

_Forever._

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Madeleine C., Will D. (OC) **

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Aloe, a Tomas clue, by FascinatingRhythm**

**Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever. – Lance Armstrong**

**Read and Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hugely indescribable THANKS to: **SlytherinGurrl, Iwillcomebacktolife, clara0414, Volcanic Lily, Rosie, Shimmering Icicles, magicdemi-god223 and cluesclues39**. And to all those people who have been waiting for another update and are still supporting Fabula Secunda, thank you all so much for the patience. We (FascinatingRhythm and AngelicSpring) thank you all from the bottom of our hearts. **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own The 39 Clues nor are we claiming ownership over the series. **

**ooOOoo**

**Aloe (noun):** Extracts are widely used in the cosmetics and alternative medicine industries, being marketed as variously having rejuvenating, healing or soothing properties.

**Branch Clue:** Tomas

**ooOOoo**

The thing about Florida was that it was hot.

Really, really hot.

Dan Cahill winced and tried to glance at his mango-red skin but in vain. He could almost feel it peeling. Hesitantly, he poked his leg with his finger.

"OW, OW, OW! Holy cheese OW!" Yelping, he shifted his weight to the edge of the deck chair.

Reagan grinned. "It's called suntan, sucker." She rubbed her hands with suntan lotion. "Use lotion next time. And put on Aloe Vera."

"What?"

"Like this." She squeezed the clear gel-like substance out onto her palm, and slapped his back.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Dan C., Reagan H. **

**Author: FascinatingRhythm **

**Next: Sulphur, a Janus clue, by AngelicSpring**

**A friend is someone who smiles when I smile, laughs when I laugh, and holds my hand when I cry.**


	25. Chapter 25

**To compensate for the long wait, here is another chapter for all you amazing people. We hope you enjoy both chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****We do not own The 39 Clues nor are we claiming ownership over the series.**

**ooOOoo**

**SULPHUR (noun): **When burned, sulphur melts to a blood-red liquid and emits a blue flame which is best observed in the dark.

**Branch Clue:** Janus

**ooOOoo**

**Failure.**

"Your mother must be so proud." They don't understand. They never did.

**Pain.**

Rubble came out of nowhere. Everything went black and dark. In seconds, he was surrounded. Then, all around was blood-red.

**Alone.**

Nobody came with him. He was alone. She couldn't hurt anybody he loves.

**Courage.**

He stood up to her as brave as he could, bleeding. His fire had never burned brighter.

**Truth.**

It was there that he saw it. He was there for him. Not for anything else.

**Realization.**

Because sometimes to see one's real light, one must get burned and left in the dark.

**ooOOoo**

**Characters: Jonah W., Cora W. (mentioned), Broderick W. (mentioned)**

**Author: AngelicSpring**

**Next: Calcium Carbonate, a Lucian clue, by FascinatingRhythm**

**That awkward moment when you try to high five someone, and they go for a bro fist-bump.**


End file.
